


thank you jane.

by indigo_keiko



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demigods, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, cute meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_keiko/pseuds/indigo_keiko
Summary: Im Changkyun likes small animals and just so happens to find a small black puppy.





	thank you jane.

Im Changkyun isn’t like any of the other sons of the God of Death but he is still one.

His black hair and steely dark eyes make the others wary of him just by his features alone. He has the eerie, gloomy, and dark vibe that Hades’ children usually have. He speaks what’s on his mind and doesn’t care what other thinks of him after especially if he knows what he said is true. Not many people liked that about him, but his kind nature still resonates because of the influence of his mom.

Yet, the one thing that sets him apart from his distant cousins is his love for animals. He’s always seen with a cute puppy or kitten in his hands ever since as a kid and always plays around with them. That is until one day, he killed his mother’s favorite flower, a beautiful pink peony, and learned the truth about his identity as a demigod. Son of the God in the Underworld no less.

Even so, he still had friends. In university, many people are a lot more open-minded and mature than the suckers and wannabes of high school. There he met his new best friend, Jooheon, son of Apollo. He’s always so bright and is popular among the student body for his charm and talent. They both like to create music which made them click. No one thought of the duo to go so well together, but as they perform for school events, people begin to understand.

Aside from music, they are both quite single too.

“Come on, Kyunnie! There’s gotta be someone here who caught your eye.” The dimpled boy whined for the third time ever since break came around. They’re seated by the window at the right side of the cafeteria, the bright light shining upon them like a halo. It’s busy inside with a lot of students talking over each other about the upcoming competition between the children of Poseidon and Athena again. Amidst this chaos, the two are going over Changkyun’s non-existent love life. Again. “I told you, hyung. No, there is no one I’m interested in right now.”

His friend pouted and crossed his arms sulkily. “You’re no fun. Just a name would be nice! Maybe one of the kids of Aphrodite perhaps?” Changkyun sighed, he just doesn’t get his friend. “You shouldn’t be focusing on me you know. I should be asking you and how things are going with the son of Hermes, Lee Minhyuk.”

The mention of the name put a bright blush on Jooheon’s cheeks and he started rambling. “H-he’s just a friend! Quite handsome at that…. But still just a friend!”

Minhyuk is a common friend of theirs who happened to like the same stuff as them. He is a huge gamer and knows all the talks around campus and makes sure that the two are updated. He’s very talkative and very affectionate, especially towards Jooheon, who he’s obviously fond of. The latter falling for his bright aura and personality, a stranger could see heart eyes coming out of his face looking at Minhyuk talking about the latest game he bought. That’s how whipped he is. Because of that, Changkyun rolled his eyes at his lovestruck friend. “Sure.”

 

 

 

 

  
Now the day is going quite normally after the odd conversation during break. Really, Changkyun wants to go back to his solitude which is in his bed and sleep and wake up in the middle of the night to cram work and watch a movie in the middle. That is the ultimate plan of the son of the Underworld.

That is until he saw a puppy in the middle on the path as he was walking back towards the dorms. Its fur is color black and has a red collar with no tag in it and he could see the puppy look so lost and sad in the middle of the big field of their campus. And being the weak person Changkyun is for small animals, he approached the puppy and crouched down at a safe distance. He extended his hand out and tilted his head a bit to the side. “Hey there, buddy. You lost?”

It’s as if the puppy heard him and looked at the boy tentatively. Sensing that Changkyun means no harm, he approached the boy and put its head on his hand. This put a smile on demigod’s face and picked him up. “You see, I can’t leave you here so I’m bringing you home with me for a while until I find your owner.” With that said, he continued his way back to the dorm, a new friend in his arms.  
From then on, Changkyun did a good job on taking care of the puppy and the cute animal grew attached to him. He makes sure his new and temporary pet is well fed and taken care of and sometimes even cuddle her to sleep. It’s almost like having his own pet and he has been the happiest he’s ever been for the past two weeks.

Of course, that happiness will come to its end after he heard Minhyuk’s latest gossip after finishing the last project of his in World History.

“You know Yoo Kihyun? The grumpy yet pretty flower boy, son of Demeter?” The two nodded, hearing the familiar name.

Yoo Kihyun is famous for his soft features, pink hair and bright eyes, yet strong personality which lead to a lot of people surprised that he is the son of the goddess of agriculture. He is a great cook but can cut your head off if you say the wrong thing. A lot of people fear him and are intimidated because of this.

The only few people he let himself be close with are:

Shownu, son of Nike, who is amazing at swimming and always wins for their university in competitions. Aloof for the most part but would have you whipped in a second after talking with him.

Wonho, son of Aphrodite, who is a charming and handsome man and is best known for his lyrics. His big muscular body contrasts his soft face and heart.

And lastly, Hyungwon, son of Hypnos, always sleeping in class but still has the best grades nonetheless. The four of them are popular around the campus so surely everyone knows their names and a bit of who they are. He cares deeply than what meets the eye.

“You see, he lost his dog recently, about two weeks ago. I think the pup’s name is Jane… and he’s in a gloomy mood and its affecting the plants and atmosphere in class! I mean, I never felt so sad during Contemporary Art!” Minhyuk gushed, while taking a bite of his pineapple pizza.

In his head, Changkyun thought of a possibility and decided to ask anyway. _‘What are the chances of it being true anyway?’_

“Is the puppy’s fur black?”

Hearing that, Minhyuk nodded then looked at him confusedly. “How’d you know?”

The black-haired boy shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “Just a guess…”

At this point, he’s disheartened but he’s aware of what must be done.

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun is sad and he can’t do anything about it.

Whenever his mood drops, the effects are severe and he’s aware of the impact he has on people. The problem is, it can only be resolved once the reason for his sadness is solved. He can move on but that would take a longer period, and Kihyun would rather go with the first. He groaned back in his bed in misery as he buried himself in fluffy pillows and some plushies he brought with him.

Jane is a black puppy Kihyun’s sister gifted to him as a birthday present the past year. As a child, he has been so insistent on having a pet but since his mother is allergic to fur, they can’t have one. So now that he’s out of the house, he’s able to take care of his own without worrying about other people. He loved her so much that seeing the puppy was gone one day coming home from studying in the library really took a toll on him.

He was about go back to his sad episode when his phone rang. He checked the ID and was surprised to see Hyungwon calling. Kihyun answered it and groaned towards the speaker. “What do you want?”

“Your pup’s been found.”

The pink haired boy sat up at this point, wide eyes open. “What?”

“I said what I said. Now don’t you go scare off the boy who talked to us. He’s coming by your place in like 10 minutes, so you better be grateful.” Hanging up in the process before he could utter a reply.

Kihyun looked at his phone for a second before springing up and wash himself up to look decent. He was devastated a second ago, so he looked like shit. After putting on his sweats, the doorbell rang, and he dashed towards the door. Taking a moment to breathe he twisted the knob to come face to face with the most beautiful man ever.

Kihyun is fucked for sure because he’ll be damned if he said he doesn’t want the boy to himself.

“Um… hey.” The gorgeous man said, emotionless but with a hint of nervousness. Holding the puppy tighter in his arms for comfort.

“Hey…” Kihyun took a whole three seconds, just staring at his face until he was snapped out of it by a bark. “Jane!” He squealed, immediately taking his love out of the man’s arms, kissing its head affectionately. After the small moment, the pink haired then looked up to see the stranger looking at him with unmasked fondness.

At this moment, he blushed. “Sorry about that… I missed her so much so really, thank you… uh..”

The beautiful stranger stared at him and said the next words. “The name’s Changkyun. It’s no problem really and I will be awfully blunt with you hyung. I think you’re the most beautiful, precious, and delicate person I’ve ever crossed paths with and I don’t want our meeting to end here. Come to the café in front of the dorms tomorrow at 9 am and have a coffee with me.” And to make things more bizarre, the black-haired man, Changkyun, came up to him, stroked his soft pink hair and kissed his forehead. “Don’t think about standing me up.” And left.

Kihyun’s brain started malfunctioning after the onslaught of compliments and stopped entirely after the small kiss. He was able to pick up bits of what Changkyun said and only one thing came to his mind. _‘He’s Hades’ alright.’_

He shut the door then and went to grab his phone to scream at Hyungwon about what happened. How he has a date all thanks to Jane.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was made out of a whim and there might be a part two of this but i'm not sure :)
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated :3


End file.
